Naděje umírá poslední, ale jednou stejně umře
by lesGi
Summary: Válka ještě nekončí, Voldemort má převahu a Harry Potter utekl...Jeho dva přátelé se vydávají na nebezpečnou pátrací akci...Nebudou ale sami...Severus Snape, prozrazený špeh, je okolnostmi přinucen cestovat s nimi...Podaří se najít Chlapce-který-utekl? A opravdu to byl útěk? Zbude našim hrdinům čas na řešení svých citů? A kdo nakonec zvítězí?...
1. Chapter 1

Cruciatus

Kráčel studenou chodbou a zle se mračil na každý kamínek. Švihl hůlkou a ty malé chuděry vydrolené z podlahy byly rozmetány do stran, kde s tichým cinknutím narazily na stěnu a spadly na zem. Pokračoval v cestě a neomylně na křižovatce zahnul vpravo. V klidu se mohl přemístit, ale chtěl si trochu schladit hlavu chůzí skrz průvan, který zde pořádně profukuje, a tak na místo určení dojde rozzuřenou chůzí.

Došel k větším dveřím a pohybem hůlky je rozrazil. Naskytl se mu pohled na skupinu lidí zadržující dech očekáváním a strachem. Měli se proč strachovat, dnes nebyl v dobré náladě. Přešel kolem postávajících postav v černých kápích a zastavil se před vyvýšeným trůnem. Posadil se a pohlédl na Luciuse Malfoye, muže, který obýval místo po levici. Pak natočil hlavu a zahleděl se na prázdné místo na druhé straně trůnu. Rozhlédl se po přítomných, a když shledal, že mezi nimi není, zle se usmál.

„Kdepak se nám zdržel Severus?" zašeptal zlověstně Voldemort.

„Vhodnější dobu si ani jeden vybrat nemohl," brblal si sotva slyšitelně Severus Snape, který se právě nenápadně vytratil ze schůze Řádu. Nemohl jen tak říct, že ho volá Ten-jehož-jméno-se-neříká. Tedy mohl, ale nestál o další otázky z jejich strany. Vždy se pak pohádali ještě hůř než obvykle a to Severus nehodlal poslouchat. S tichým prásknutím se přemístil na Malfoyovo panství. Objevil se před bránou, jež působila mnohem majestátněji než její majitel, ušklíbl se v duchu. Z Malfoye staršího byla již jen pouhá slupka skrývající rezignaci a především strach. Přehodil si přes hlavu kápi a prošel mohutnými vraty přímo do vítací síně, která na něho dýchala temnotou a děsem. Byl zvyklý, nedělalo mu to tedy potíže a tak se vydal jednou z chodeb vstříc bolesti. Ano, byl si jistý, že dnešní večer se většina z nich vrátí s palčivou bolestí po celém těle. Pán Zla byl jistě ve špatné náladě podle toho, jak moc ho znamení zla pálilo. Dozvěděl se snad ony novinky? To není možné, vždyť on sám o nich byl informován teprve před pár minutami. Rychlým krokem procházel kolem spících obrazů. Drobným kamínkům nameteným podél stěn nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a na dalším spoji chodeb se vydal doprava. Přišel až ke dveřím, za kterými tušil svého pána. Dovolil si ten luxus, že se na tři vteřiny zastavil, i když si byl dobře vědom, že o něm Pán Zla ví. Otevřel a potichu vešel. Jeho tiché konání mu ale nebylo nic platné, protože se na něho okamžitě upřely oči všech přítomných. A především jedny oči, které se mu začaly přehrabávat ve vzpomínkách. Rychle Voldemortovi podstrčil jednu na neohrabaného třeťáka, který třikrát zakopl o svou vlastní tkaničku, přičemž dvakrát s sebou na zem strhl i svůj kotlík. Voldemort se nehezky podíval na profesora lektvarů a pokynul mu rukou na místo po své pravici. Severus se uklonil a jistým krokem přešel na své místo. Nikdy by to nepřiznal ani sám sobě, ale někde v koutku duše byl pokaždé vystrašený jako malé dítě.

„Severusi, co tě tak zdrželo?" ohlédl se na něho Voldemort. Jeho vstřícný tón nevěstil nic dobrého. Kdyby mistr lektvarů mohl, zavřel by oči a těžce polknul, ale namísto toho nasadil svou ledovou tvář.

„Řád svolal mimořádnou schůzi, nechtěl jsem přijít o nové informace," odpověděl klidným hlubokým hlasem.

„A?… Co jsi zjistil?" byl Pán Zla zvědavý.

„Slavný Potter zmizel," odpověděl věcně. Místností to zašumělo, ale Voldemort se zdál, jakoby ho to vůbec nepřekvapilo.

„Vím, že zmizel!" zahřměl Pánův hlas hradem. Všichni na místě zmrzli a čekali, co se bude dít dál. Nikdo nechtěl na sebe zbytečně upozorňovat. Cruciatus byl velmi nepříjemný, a to všichni věděli.

„Zmizel nám přímo pod rukama," zasyčel a hleděl při tom na Severuse. Ten jen nechápavě pohled oplácel.

„Crucio!" vykřikl a Snape se skácel k zemi, kde se křečovitě třásl. Měl pocit, že mu do každičkého kousku těla zabodávají dlouhé hřebíky. Voldemort nepřestával a jen vstal z trůnu. Sklonil hůlku a nevinně se nahnul nad Severuse.

„Zapomněl jsi nám povědět, že ho na každém kroku sleduje deset bystrozorů," namířil na něho znovu hůlku.

„Crucio!" Znovu stejný pocit obohacený o pálení se o horká kamna. „Mohl být náš, kdyby se tam neobjevili ti zmetci," rozšířili se mu už tak dost velké zorničky, „místo toho jsme přišli o tři muže," prskl a posla Snapeovým směrem velkou dávku bolesti. Do té doby nevydal Severus ani hlásku, ale teď se mu z úst vydral zvuk, který snad ani nemohl vyjít z jeho hlasivek. Voldemort sklonil hůlku a posadil se na trůn nevšímaje si zkrouceného Snapea.

„Nezbývá tedy nic jiného, než začít znovu. Tentokrát chci, aby bylo vše tak, jak má být. Chci ho živého, jen jeho, s ostatními naložte jak je libo, ale Harry Potter je můj!" oznámil a natočil hlavu na Severuse, který se snažil zvednout ze země. Nemohl však zvednout jednu ruku natož celé tělo, proto se jen nemotorně plácal jako kachna v ropné skvrně.

„Ještě nějaké novinky, drahý Severusi?" zdvořile se otázal a vyčkával. Nečekal, že se ještě něco ozve a proto se zvedl k odchodu.

„Zmizel i řádu," vydral ze sebe nakonec Snape. Voldemort se zastavil a podíval se zpět na lektvaristu v polosedu.

„Pitomci," ozvalo se z řady přihlížejících. Voldemort jen švihl hůlkou a na zemi se válelo šest lidí v křečích.

„Ticho, hlupáci," přešel k trůnu a pokynul Červíčkovi, aby pomohl Snapeovi na nohy.

„Zmizel řádu?" zeptal se tváře od krve, která se snažila tvářit kamenně. Severus odstrčil Červíčka a s vypětím všech sil se narovnal.

„Nevědí, kd…e je. Zmizel z povrchu zemského. Ani hledáčkem ho…nemůžou najít," vysypal ze sebe a snažil se popadnout dech.

„Všichni ven!" rozkázal. Všichni se okamžitě vydali pryč. I ti, kteří se ještě před chvílí váleli po zemi.

„Posaď se, Severusi," začal se šklebem, který měl být nejspíš úsměvem.

„Raději postojím, můj pane," odpověděl a začínal tušit špatné zprávy. Voldemort jen naklonil zkoumavě hlavu a pak se k němu otočil zády. Sešel dva schůdky a pomalu přešel doprostřed místnosti.

„Harry Potter je nezvěstný. To znamená, že to nejspíš vzdal. Kouzelníci tedy ztratili svoji _ikonu_ a my se musíme postarat, aby ztratili i tu druhou a poslední," pohlédl na Severuse, který se jen tak tak držel na nohách. Kolikrát už byl v podobném stavu?

„Severusi, pověřím tě nejdůležitějším úkolem," odmlčel se. Snape nechápal, proč musí být za každou cenu dramatický, ale poslouchal dál. Bylo jisté, že to bude velký průšvih pro řád.

„Zabiješ Brumbála," vypadlo z něho nakonec a Snape s tou větou přestal dýchat. Zabít…. Brumbála?


	2. Chapter 2

"Zabiješ Brumbála," vypadlo z něho nakonec a Snape s tou větou přestal dýchat. Zabít…. Brumbála?

"Můj pane, to… Já nevím, jestli je to dobrý tah," snažil se v hlase skrýt zaskočení.

"Drahý můj Severusi," zasyčel Voldemort tiše, "je to ten nejlepší tah, jaký můžeme udělat. A ty," ukázal na Snapea dlouhým bledým prstem, "ten tah uskutečníš." Severus jen stál a snad poprvé za svůj život neměl nejmenší tušení, co má dělat.

"Ale jestli snad máš příliš práce," uraženě pokračoval, "můžu to přenechat mladému Malfoyovi. Má načase a tohle by byl opravdu velkolepý vstup mezi nás," otočil se zády.

"Ne," řekl pevně Severus. "Já to udělám," dořekl s již ledovým klidem. Draco nesmí za žádnou cenu udělat stejnou chybu, jako on před více než dvaceti lety.

"Dobrá tedy," znovu se na něho Voldemort otočil. "Máš na to týden. Je mi jedno, jak to provedeš, ale chci, aby věděl, že jsem tě poslal já," uchechtl se.

"Ano, pane," přikývl poslušně Snape a vyčkával, jestli z té karikatury ještě něco vypadne.

"Můžeš jít," oznámil mu a dál se jím nezabýval. Voldemorta nikdy nezajímalo, že po jeho mučivých crutiatech sotva dýchal a o chůzi snad raději ani nemluvit. Co nejrychleji se doplahočil před brány, odkud se již mohl přemístit. Byl si vědom, že to bude jeho jediné kouzlo pro několik hodin, jelikož byl velice vysílený. Přemístil se proto přímo do Bradavic. Bylo neskutečně vyčerpávající se dostat přes pozemky, ale Snape už měl nějakou tu praxi. Nikým nepozorován se dostal do svých komnat ve sklepení. Ještěže jediné schody, které vedly nahoru, byly ty u vstupu a pak už jen klesal níž a níž.

Došel k polici za pracovním stolem a odsunul několik nádob s pro laika neidentifikovatelným obsahem. Ze zadního prostoru vytáhl dva flakónky, a aniž by si obsah lépe prohlédl, okamžitě je naráz vypil až do dna. Úlevně vydechl a opřel se rukama o desku stolu. Shodil při tom nějaké srolované pergameny, pravděpodobně neopravené písemné práce. Ještě chvíli těžce oddechoval nad pracovní deskou, než váhavým krokem vyrazil ke dveřím.

"Hermiono! My ho musíme jít hledat!" zoufale zakřičel na dívku sedící v křesle v knihovně na Grimauldově náměstí. Ron na ni shlížel pohledem, který prozrazoval jeho odhodlání a bojovnost.

"Rone, hledali jsme už všude, kde by mohl být. Musíme ho najít, to ano, ale stejně tak musíme najít viteály," promluvila tiše a hleděla mladíkovi do očí.

"Kašlu na blbý viteály! Náš nejlepší kámoš je někde tam venku, sám a třeba v nebezpečí a ty chceš hledat něco, o čem ani nevíš, jak vypadá?" začal přecházet po pokoji. Věděl, že Hermiona má pravdu, ale nechtěl nechat Harryho samotného neznámo kde.

"Rone, moc dobře víš, že bych za vás dva dala život, ale Harry, kdyby tady byl, by nechtěl, abychom stáli na místě a čekali. Musíme mu pomoct. Až se vrátí, a já věřím, že to bude brzo, můžeme mu jeho cestu usnadnit tím, když najdeme zbývající viteály," vysvětlila.

"Já vím," dal Hermioně za pravdu. "Ale stejně mi nejde do hlavy, proč se nepřemístil s ostatními do bezpečí. Měli to všechno domluvený, vždyť jsme u toho byli!" rozhodil rukama a na to se svalil do křesla proti Hermioně.

"Já…myslím si, že nás z toho chtěl vynechat. Nejspíš něco objevil, ale věděl, že to bude nebezpečný," tiše říkala své myšlenky. "A to mě na tom děsí nejvíc," zašeptala.

"Pojď," chytil Hermionu za ruku a vytáhl ji na nohy.

"Kam?" nechápala, ale přesto se vydala rychlým krokem za ním.

"Potichu, pořád maj tu poradu," přiložil si ukazováček k ústům. Prosmýkli se kolem dveří do kuchyně a vydali se po schodech do patra.

"Rone, co chceš dělat?" zeptala se před jeho pokojem.

"Prohledáme Harryho věci," vysvětlil, když za nimi potichu zavíral dveře. Přešel k jedné z postelí a zpod ní vytáhl velký kufr.

"Není to správné," zamračila se Hermiona, "ale jestli nám to pomůže najít Harryho," nechala větu nedokončenou a přesunula se k jeho polici s pár knihami, fotkou nějakého famfrpálového družstva a malou bílou labutí poskládanou z papíru. Hermiona ji vzala fascinovaně do rukou a nechala se unést tím malým papírovým tvorem, který v jejích dlaních ožil. Konečně se vrátila nohama na zem a skládanku odložila zpět.

Po hodině hledání byli už smíření, že žádnou indicii k nalezení Vyvoleného nenajdou, když si Hermiona všimla kousku pergamenu jako záložku v jedné z knih na nočním stolku. Pohled jí padl na název knihy. _Starověký Řím_hlásal titulek. Tohle rozhodně nebyla obvyklá četba jejího kamaráda. Vlastně Harryho obvyklá četba zahrnovala jen kroniky famfrpálu a jeho výsledky v Denním věštci. Otevřela tedy knihu na založené stránce a uviděla tři písmena na tom malém kusu papíru- PBW. Co mohly znamenat? Má to souvislost s jeho zmizením?

"Rone? Nejspíš jsem něco našla," ohlásila svůj nález a Ron se okamžitě nahrnul k ní.

"Ukaž," sebral jí útržek z ruky. Hermiona se proto zaměřila na otevřené stránky knihy. Proč četl Harry historii Říma? Nepochybně to byla mudlovská kniha, už podle lesklých stránek a nepohyblivého obrázku nějakého muže._Panovníci a jejich odkaz_, byl nadpis kapitoly.

"Z druhé strany je kus mapy," oznámil Ron po prozkoumání kousku papíru a předal ho zpět Hermioně.


End file.
